The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack/Episodes
Series overview Season 1: 2008–2009 The first season started with Several Leagues Above the Sea/Eye Sea You on June 5, 2008 and ended with Diamonds in the Stuff/Tee Hee Tummy Tums on July 23, 2009. It consists of 20 episodes. Candy Cruise Blues, My Guardian Angel is Killing Me!!, and Dear Diary were shown on Comcast On Demand several months before their actual airdates. Season 2: 2009–2010 Season Two, which consists of 20 episodes, started on July 30, 2009 with 'Jar She Blows!/Behind the Curtain', and ended on June 21, 2010 with the special, 'All Hands on Deck'. The Christmas special, 'Low Tidings', aired on December 3, 2009. 'Come Home Cap'n', 'Fastest Man Alive', 'Oh, You Animal!', and 'The Return of Sally Syrup' were shown on Comcast On Demand several months before their actual airdates. } |ShortSummary= Flapjack celebrates "Low Tides Day" and awaits his gifts from Poseidon, while K'nuckles tries to find a place to hide from the mermen for being a naughty person. |LineColor=987654 }} (Come Home, Cap'n!) (Fastest Man Alive) |ShortSummary= "Come Home, Cap'n!": Bubbie kicks K'nuckles out, and Flapjack tries to reconcile the two. "Fastest Man Alive": When the fat police constable (called Constable Norm in later episodes) creates the first bicycle in Stormalong, Flapjack and K'nuckles find it difficult to get away with mischief, especially when the constable begins to abuse his authority and punish them severely for minor offensives. |LineColor=987654 }} (The Return of Sally Syrup) |ShortSummary= "Oh You Animal!": Bubbie (and eventually K'nuckles) tries to rescue Flapjack from an old woman who thinks he's a missing child. "The Return of Sally Syrup": Sally Syrup returns to Stormalong, much to her disliking and Flapjack must convince her that Stormalong is not all that bad. |LineColor=987654 }} (Two Old Men and A Locked Box) |ShortSummary= "Lazy Bones": When K'nuckles wins a contest for being Stormalong's laziest man, the original owner of the title gets revenge by kidnapping Flapjack. "Two Old Men and A Lock Box": Flapjack and K'nuckles attempt to befriend two old men who possess a treasure chest from Candied Island. |LineColor=987654 }} (Lost at Land) |ShortSummary= "Bam!": K'nuckles is bullied by a group of sailors in the Candy Barrel and Flapjack tries to convince him he is not a wimp. "Lost At Land": K'nuckles and Flapjack get stranded on a strange island and are unable to find the ocean. |LineColor=987654 }} |ShortSummary= "I'm So Proud of Me": Flapjack becomes upset when an embarrassing picture of him appears in the paper. "A Day Without Laughter": Flapjack tries to help Lolly Poopdeck get respect when he gets fed up of being a laughing stock. |LineColor=987654 }} |} Season 3: 2010 This is the third and final season of Flapjack. It began on July 5, 2010 with the episode "Careful What You Fish For" and "Mayor May Not", and ended on August 31, 2010 with the episode "Catch Me If You Candy" and "Fish Out of Water" Shorts: 2007-2008 These shorts were shown as part of Cartoon Network's Wedgies, and have a shorter length (approx. 5 minutes) than a standard episode (approx. 22 minutes without commercials). Pilot and Captain and ToeNeil "Captain and ToeNeil" is the name incorrectly used for the pilot short that was supposed to originally air as part of Cartoon Network's Wedgies. After it was canceled for some reason, it was advertised as a bonus feature on the Flapjack, Vol. 1 DVD. When the DVD was released, it was not on the DVD. At a later date, the series creator, Thurop Van Orman stated that Captain and ToeNeil was just a regular short and not the pilot. Captain and ToeNeil and the unnamed pilot will more than likely never be aired. A short clip of the pilot was shown on an interview with Thurop on cartoonnetwork.com. Captain K'nuckles and ToeNeil was only aired in France, The UK and Poland during ad breaks. References Category:Lists of animated television series episodes Category:Episode Guides